User talk:Riceygringo/logs/2
ricey's fruit poll Enquiring minds need to know... Apples Oranges -fry Ahh...I loled... 21:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) superrare i was going to use an ammo crate but i got it to land perfect on the first try and well, kismet. 22:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nice throw...-- 22:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Reporting a vandal Mouse over the "community" section of the dropdown menu at the top the pages here, click "report vandalism," and just follow the instructions on the page. 05:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) herpaderp lol, it didn't say someone else was editing the page. xD silly wiki. 23:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : ? I wasn't editing.... 01:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : It was on the Jakobs page, you had fixed a link I had done and saved it before i realized it. Then i moved it down the page, anyways its not a big deal. blargh. 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy? Please provide a pic for your proposed 46.7 accuracy variant. 06:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) kite ty for the lesson in terminology. i am often surprised at the difference between the way my generation (gen-x) and whichever the current (temporal) generation chose to define its/their language. apparently what i think of as kiting (viewed from a field tactics perspective) is called training, a subset of kiting, good to know. again ty. 02:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I am older than you Dr.F, no need to talk about generation... Kiting is the same as Pulling. It is specifically used (at least recently on LOTRO) as "pulling" enemies to follow you. You then must stay AHEAD of the group while not allowing any stranglers to "get away" from your aggro. It is basically running enemies in a circle, "pulling" them toward you, without letting them "aggro" another. To lead by the nose would be a good term, I think. It may or may not be used in conjunction with ranged attacks. If you have any clout in the link, I might suggest you edit it. 14:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :im going by what wikipedia says kiting is. a would agree more with your/our definition if you look at the history of my glossary of (un)familiar terms. 1427 local 02MAR11 Avatar border That is why i have not changed it. I think it gives the pic a bit of contrast. 04:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Hiya Ricey, I have not gotten the privileged to talk to you directly, but I see your personality pervades the wiki :) I assume you use Linux? Anyway, I recently Undid your Liliths Eridian com delete. I have seen it with my Best friends Lilith character. Believe it or not, there is a secondary effect, as with all other coms. :) 14:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was wrong on that one. Pic is on my talk page. I kept the data that others researched though, check the class mod page :) What did you mean by inaccurate numbers? Give a list and I can help you work on them :) 07:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I am actually not a linux user =D 22:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Assassin you read my mind. D: twas just thinkin' about the game not having an Eridian pistol >.> 03:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Aliens don't like pistols =D 03:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoa there cowboy Why'd you unroll my navbox addition on Tediore Guardian? Daemmerung 19:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Oh O_O, we must have been editing it at the same time..sry 19:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Pimp wars!! s'cool. Daemmerung 19:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) hi there, i only play legit. if you do also i like a good trade. add me GT= galarimfighter. im mainly looking for good shotguns from torgue with magazine size 2, have lots of stuf to trade for them. cya arround.